I Hate You
by TearStar
Summary: Yusuke's been irritable since they went back from the Taguro tournament… colors like red and green sets him off the most.


**I Hate You**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

_Summary:_ Yusuke's been irritable since they went back from the Taguro tournament… colors like red and green sets him off the most.

**14**

'_Damn it._'

Yusuke's been in an irritable mood ever since they came back from that tournament. And the fact that Koenma did not give him a vacation, or a day-off at the least, is not helping at all. He cursed once more before loudly opening the door to Koenma's office.

"Agh! … Yusuke, you could've at least came in gently!" –Koenma screamed; his pacifier hanging in midair from time to time.

Yusuke looked around the paper-flooded office and as he expected, he was the last one to arrive. Hiei and Kurama were already there. Kuwabara is out of this one, since he lost his powers back there. Kurama nodded to him, acknowledging the presence of the 'team leader'.

'Che!' –Yusuke murmured to himself. And just gave a curt nod in return.

He doesn't know why, but seeing Kurama makes him so irritable. There's something about the fox that ticks him off. And him discovering and seeing Kurama's true demon form contributed to it. Without his knowledge, the fox notices all of his reactions towards him. Kurama heard that, the 'che' from Yusuke when he nodded to him. No matter how low it was said, he heard it; especially now that he touched his Youko form and abilities again.

Koenma began the meeting, showing them their next mission. It was just a simple retrieval mission compared to the usual 'search and destroy' types of mission they were usually given. The whole time, Yusuke never spoke, nor looked at Kurama's direction. But, Kurama did the opposite. He looked at Yusuke from time to time, contemplating why Yusuke reacted towards him like that. His fox personality and curiosity getting the best of him. In a few more minutes, Botan showed up, ready to lead them to their destination.

**14**

The travel was, you could say, quite uneasy. Hiei and Kurama talked about certain things, Botan butted in a few times, but Yusuke just kept saying 'Hmn' everytime he was asked into the conversation.

'_This is really…_' –Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Yusuke? What's the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing." –Yusuke turned away a little from Kurama's direction.

"You've been quite distant lately… and you act irritable around… us."

"Nothing, it's just that I'm tired from the tournament is all."

"Ok." –Kurama gave up the conversation. For now.

"Let's hurry and finish this fast. I wanna go home and fucking sleep." –Yusuke said, in a matter of factly way as he always do.

Hiei and Kurama nodded in agreement.

After a few hours of running, leaping and beating demons getting on the way, they've got the object to be retrieved. Walking back to their rendezvous point, Hiei talked telepathically to Kurama.

'_Hey, did you notice, Yusuke's quite distant._'

'_Yes, I noticed, Hiei._'

'_What do you think is it?_'

'_I have no idea… but something tells me he hates me._'

'_Hates you?_'

'_Around the others, he's ok, but whenever I'm around, he acts that way._'

'_Hmn. Just don't drag me into that._'

'_No need to worry._'

**14**

Returning home, Yusuke kicked off his shoes and pants. He thought about the early encounter. He can't understand himself either, he gets so irritated to Kurama. To everything Kurama does. The way he oh-so-calmly speak. Even his long red hair irritates him.

"You look like a girl! Damn it! And you almost behave like one too! Everything's too refined and timid…. Shit."

He looks back on the memories during the tournament. Kurama was always the quiet one, yet was the most accurate one; getting the target right on the bat… and slowly, Yusuke's mind was cleared of the beginning of this feeling of his… the first time he met Kurama, he can't help but notice the girly features of the guy. And, despite of that, Kurama was never girly in the battlefield at all. He could be one of the fiercest and brutal of all out there. Remembering Kurama's Youko form sent chills down Yusuke's spine. And all those ferocious demon plants he possess. Despite of that strong personality, Kurama is one of the kindest friends Yusuke have. Not to mention, one of the…er…softest?

Yusuke shook his head on this.

Softest, in terms of… well… he can't really point out. Well, it goes like this. The match where Kurama barely defeated Touya gave Yusuke the opportunity to have a touch of Kurama. When he carried him away to safety, he can't help but remember how 'soft' or 'tender' or 'cuddly' Kurama felt like. It feels like, hugging Kurama would feel really nice…

"Grr!" –Yusuke just hit himself.

He hates Kurama. He hates him so much. He is sure of himself. He is a guy. A man. Yet, Kurama makes him think twice about his orientation.

"Damn it!" –Yusuke slammed his face on the pillow. He hated it, he hated how Kurama looks like.

And speaking of the devil, there was a ring from his doorbell. The spiritual energy immediately giving away that it is Kurama on the other side of the door.

'_Fuck._' –Yusuke stood and re-dressed himself wholesomely.

"Hello, Yusuke." –Kurama greeted as soon as the door opened.

"Hey." –Yusuke greeted back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ano… Can I come in?" –Kurama asked, as un-intruding as possible.

"Ah, yeah. Come in." –Yusuke invited.

They went straight to his room, since the receiving area is not that neat at the moment. …

…

It is awkward.

…

"I'll get us some drinks." –Yusuke excused himself from the room.

"No, it's fine… I'll be frank with you, Yusuke… Do you… have a problem? Because I noticed you become irritable lately…especially when I'm around… do you hate me?"

Yusuke was taken aback at how blunt that was.

"Do you hate me? And why?"

"Hey! You're already assuming that I hate you when I haven't said anything yet!" –Yusuke lashed out, standing up right infront the seated Kurama.

Kurama stood up too. "Then, tell me, are you mad at me?"

Yusuke looked at him in the eye then…

Kurama just realized he was pinned to the wall. Yusuke had grabbed his arms and pushed him to the wall.

"Do I hate you? You ask… yeah! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" –Yusuke punched the wall, landing his fist near the side of Kurama's head. Kurama blinked a few times, taking in what was just said… thinking what he did wrong.

"Why do you hate me?" –Kurama said, still calm after Yusuke's outburst and surge of spiritual energy.

"Because…" –Yusuke looked away this time, but still holding Kurama against the wall… feeling how Kurama feels like, again.

"We won't solve anything by this, we have to speak. Say what you wanna say, Yusuke."

"Fuck! Kurama… I hate you because… you… fucking making me wanna do this."

And in a blink, Yusuke smashed his lips on Kurama's. Giving the fox no time to react, he intensified the kiss even more. Kurama clawed at Yusuke's shirt. Surprised on how the detective was acting. In a few more intense kisses, Yusuke drew away; looking dazed and couldn't believe he just kissed Kurama. The fox was as surprised as he is. Yusuke walked away from Kurama and sat on his bed, burying his face on his palms. Kurama getting a grip on the situation, kneeled in front Yusuke and tried to console him.

"Yusuke… that… why'd you kiss me?" –Kurama gets what Yusuke was feeling, but he wanted to sort it out. To help Yusuke sort things out with his much help as possible.

"I-I don't know… that's why I hate you… I hate you because I think I like you… I think I like you a lot, Kurama… and on top of that! We're both guys! Damn it!" –Yusuke confessed, ruffling his hair.

"Yusuke… when did you… started feeling that?"

"Er… when I carried you… you know, on the Touya fight."

"…That long?"

"It's not that long!"

"Well, yeah, but… ok. Yusuke… whether you got it or not, you just confessed to me."

"Y-Yeah?"

"And on top of that. You kissed me. Intensely."

Yusuke started to blush even harder. How can this fox be so calm and talk about this like it was nothing?

"Kurama, … I hate you a lot! I think you made me fucking gay!

"…Yusuke…I… what after that? You confessed and kissed me, then you say you hate me. Which is it, Yusuke?"

"I hate you… I like you."

"…Yusuke."

"…I don't know! I don't know! I-I'm so confused… Like, come on, I like girls… but I like you too, and you're not a girl…"

"And?" –Kurama said, urging him on. He may sound bad, cruel on this situation, but Yusuke has to straighten this out. He just confessed to him, kissed him and then say he's not sure… he wanted to straighten things out, so that he knows what to do accordingly.

"And…"

"…Yusuke, do you want to just forget about this, and go back to normal?"

"…No… we can't forget about this! There's no fucking way I would forget I French kissed you!" –Yusuke blushed on his own words.

"Well… it looks to me that you're confused on this situation and just acted out on emotional outburst… Do you like or hate me, Yusuke?"

"H-How can you be so blunt like that?"

Kurama let out a breath then looked back at Yusuke, he was blushing as well this time. "T-This is not as simple to do and talk about as well for me, Yusuke."

"Kurama…"

"I just… do you want to go out with me, Yusuke?"

"Er! You just asked me out!"

"Yusuke, you're the one who started this!"

"You asked me out!"

"Well, you know, this is all a blur to you. Why don't we just forget about it?" –Kurama stood up and prepared to leave.

"H-Hey!" –Yusuke followed him.

Kurama fixed his coat and started walking out. Yusuke frantically walked behind him. Think, Yusuke, think. Why can't I think straight at this moment? Kurama stopped at midtrack, turned around and stared at Yusuke as if saying : this is the last chance, clear it up, move forward or dump me, Yusuke.

"Uhm, Kurama… will you… really forget about this?"

"…"

"Kurama… you… didn't even… like my kiss?"

"…Yusuke… you're so confusing! You're confusing me! You act as though you like me the first minute and then you suddenly change and deny me, then you come at me, liking me again? This is so hard."

"Kurama… I-I was just… I was just not sure on this… but… I liked it… I liked it when I kissed you."

"… I liked it too, Yusuke."

Yusuke felt the blush creep up again. "Well, Kurama… I-I wanna… try this…"

"Yusuke?"

"Let's do this… I mean… let's give a try… let's date."

Kurama swallowed on that… being a demon, going out or having a relationship with another man is not as taboo as it is with humans. He finds Yusuke attractive as well. But never did he think that Yusuke would find him attractive too. That's why as prepared as he is on other situation, he never was prepared for THIS situation at all.

"Y-Yes."

"…So… err… would you come in the house again, please?" –Yusuke asked, since they were in the apartment hallway then.

"Yes." –Kurama walked back in.

In there, Yusuke got more time to really look at Kurama. To talk with Kurama. And then he was sure of himself… he was sure of this all of a sudden…

"Kurama?"

"Yusuke?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

**14**

**End**

**14**

**TearStar: ** End, yeah. I know, it's kinda blurry. :D somehow I really have to express these thoughts out. And somehow, I feel that way, too at the moment. I feel confuse if I like something/someone or not... people really go through confusing things. But nothing will come if you don't try it, right? Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say. Well, thank you for your time reading. It's been a while since I wrote a fic. Whew… ^_^b


End file.
